Falling Inside the Black
by SCGirls
Summary: After the flight it was never the same again. She learned things they've been hiding, secrets they were keeping from her. (Was originally: Living with the Tsukiyomi's)
1. The Flight

Amu sat down in at her desk in her room, and started to brush her bubblegum pink hair. Her family had to move because of her father's job and she was given two options. She was to either move with her family all the way to Tokyo or to live with their family friends all the way in Osaka. Either way, she'd be away from her friends in Kyoto. The girl's eyes looked over her room to the small blue cat stuffed animal that she had laying on her bed. Smiling, she started to remember the day she got it.

_It was Christmas Day… A small pink haired girl sat on the couch of a huge house in a dark red dress. She knew the house too well, for she has been there several thousand times and explored every inch of it she could. There were four boys living in that house. All brothers._

_ The small pink haired girl just smiled and waited for the four boys to come down. When they did she recognized them to be her friends. There was a small brown haired one, his hair was slightly messy. A small purple haired one, his hair went to his waist, a bond haired one, and a blue haired one._

_ The girl got up and hugged all the boys; they all seemed embarrassed though, since they never really got hugs from girls. "Merry Christmas guys!" she said in her cheery voice. And they smiled and said back, "Merry Christmas!"_

_ It was now time to pass around gifts, the girl already passed hers out the day before when she stayed the night because her parents had to go visit some relatives, but the guys kept hers a secrete._

_ The blond haired boy gave her some books, which she didn't mind, but they were out of her reading level. The purple haired boy gave her a microphone since she loved to sing. The brown haired boy gave her a small skate-board just her size since she was always borrowing his. Lastly, the blue haired boy gave her a small stuffed cat since she loved stuffed animals. She instantly hugged it and said thanks to all of them._

"_What are you going to name him?" she remembered her mom and their mom ask and she replied in delight "Iku-kun, since she matches his hair!"_

_ They all laughed slightly at the small girl because of her cuteness of saying that. The rest of that day was spent by the blond kid teaching her how to read, the purple haired kid showing her how to use the microphone, the brown haired kid showing her how to skate-board better, and the blue haired kid playing with her._

The girl smiled as her golden amber eyes scanned her room once more before she came across a mirror. Standing up, she stared into it, Iku-kun in hand, and just stood there. Something, she felt, was off about her. Messing with her long hair, she knew the answer.

It was several hours before she returned home, and her mother gapped at her. "Amu, what did you do? You look...adorable!" She exclaimed as she looked over her daughter's new look. Her waist length hair was shoulder length and her girly cloths were now punk style. Even her mother liked it better on her than she did the old cloths.

"Thanks mother, I thought it'd suit me better for where I'm going to be staying. I'll live with the family friends." She explained as nicely as she could. To her surprise, her mother looked happier than she probably should have been.

"That's great Amu-chan! I'll tell them straight away!"

This was going to be a long day for the girl. She gave her mother the answer a few weeks ago and all that was on her mind was her moving day and Kyoto. She hasn't the family in years, but they still talk via emails and letters. _What did they turn out to be like, and will they even know who I am when they see me? _Her thoughts were interrupted by the intercom buzzing in, asking for her to leave so she could catch her flight. Doing as she was told, standing up, she gave her teach a goodbye and walked out of her classroom.

It only took them about an hour to get to the airport. Amu stood there with tears in her eyes as she looked at her parents and her sister. Ami looked devastated and begged Amu to stay, but she couldn't. She gave her sister the last hug she could ever give, and gave her one of her favorite stuffed animals. It was a pink cat this time named Ichigo. Her parents hugged her one more time before the pink haired girl boarded the plane. It was only a few minutes before the plane took off, and all she could do was stare out the window and let the tears silently run down her face.


	2. The Reunion

Time seemed to move so slowly for the pink haired girl. She had been on the plane for what seemed like years, though in reality it had only been about an hour, maybe two. The girl hadn't even moved from her original position of staring out the window of her plane, though her tears had stopped long before.

Too absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't realize that her plane had landed and people were getting off. Inwardly sighing, she followed suit and walked off the plane and to the terminals. Her eyes looked at each of the bags that were rolling on their own there, looking for her own. After standing there, watching, for what felt like forever, her eyes spotted a familiar pink and black suitcase.

Grabbing it, she walked away from the terminal and her eyes gazed the crowed. _Who am I even looking for? _Sighing to herself, she looked around some more and debated on walking around. After about five minutes of nonstop watching, she picked up her suitcase and got ready to go. Though, the next thing she saw when she looked up made her decision clear.

There was a man. Though that seemed natural enough, she _was _in an airport after all, this mad was different. He wore a suit with dark glasses covering his eyes. Any stupid person would think that he worked for the FBI, though it was a little obvious he didn't. That man held a sign. The sign read: **Hinamori Amu.**

The girl was a little surprised at first and walked up to the man. "Umm...Hello, I am Hinamori Amu. May I ask, why are you holding up a sign that says my name?"

"I have been asked by Tskiyomi-sama to escort a Hinamori Amu-san to his home. Please, follow me." With that being said, Amu followed the man quietly. He didn't seem like much of a talker. _Talk about a warm welcome... _A sudden noise brought the young girl back to reality as she saw the man put her suitcase in the back of a...limousine? _What the...?_

The next thing she knew, the man was holding the back door open for her. Hesitant for only a moment, she sat herself down comfortably into the expensive vehicle. Ever so quietly, she looked around to see how nice it is, only-once again-be brought back to reality by the sound of the driver door closing. _Can a girl not zone out?_

**-OoOoOoO-**

The time it took to get to their destination didn't take quite as long as the plane ride there, but it sure felt like forever to the girl. _Why is it the times I want to get distracted so easily, I can't seem to? _Little did the girl actually know, she got distracted with her own thoughts enough that she was already there. Yet again, she was brought back to reality by her door opening.

Looking out from where she was, she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the limousine. Her mind was set on just trying to get her suitcase and into the house, that is, until she looked at it.

Unlike her home in Kyoto, this home was, to put it lightly, huge. No, her family wasn't rich, but they weren't poor either. This, this was rich. The house was a nice white color, seemed to be freshly painted. It had black shutters and a dark blue door, just for a splash of color. The grass was well kept, seemingly perfect.

She looked over at her suitcase, which was now out of the vehicle, then looked back at the house. Not to her surprise, an older man stepped out of it and made his way to her. "Amu-chan, welcome! It's been so long since we've seen your face. My, you've gotten taller!" The man said, smiling down at her. "Do you even remember who I am?"

She stood there for a minute. Blue hair, and dark blue eyes to match. He had a welcoming face and a soft smile. Soon, it hit her. "Aruto Tsukiyomi-sama?" Once he nodded, she lost her composure and hugged him. "It's been so long! I've missed you guys!"

He chuckled as the girl's arms wrapped themselves around him and he hugged her back. "It's been a long time Amu-chan, too long." He smiled as he went to get her suitcase, much to her protest. "It's no trouble what so ever if I do this, you are our guest for a while. It's only polite."

Smiling and rolling her eyes, she just nodded. "You've always been so stubborn, Tsukiyomi-sama. Ever sense I can remember." That just caused him to laugh a little as he went to reach for the door handle. If Amu was a second later, he would have beat her to it. Luckily, she opened the door for him and he gave her an amused look. "So that's where they got it."

"Like father like sons I guess. Speaking of, oh boys! Come down, we have a special guest!" With that, Amu thought all hell broke loose.

It didn't even take a minute after he said that before the girl was tackled to the ground with a loud thud. All she could do was laugh, though she was being crushed by the four boys who were on top of her. The only one who didn't seem to laugh, was the older blue haired male. "Boys, calm down and get off the poor girl. You're crushing her." All of the boys whined as they got up.

Amu giggled at them and looked at Aruto. "Shall I take my bag upstairs?"

The older man shook his head and laughed. "Really Amu-chan? No, I'll just have Ikuto bring it down. He hasn't gotten to see you yet anyway." The pink haired girl looked at him confused. "Ikuto! Get your butt down here! I have a surprise for you!"

All the boys looked at her and give her the signal to be quiet as they heard footsteps walking down the stairs. "It better be good Old Man, I was in the middle of a ga-" He stood there awkwardly as he looked down at the girl in front of him. "Well, well, well, it looks like they were telling the truth. Welcome back, Pinkie."


End file.
